Phineas and Ferb Squarepants
by lo24681
Summary: when Candace falls off of a deck she lands in bikini bottom while her brothers try to rescue her. Meanwhile perry has to stop doofensmirtz from destroying bikini bottom when plankton tricks him. first fanfic no flames please. RATING WILL CHANGE TO "T" SOONER THEN YOU THINK *Discontinued*
1. the question

Phineas and ferb Squarepants

By: 14logan

Disclaimer: I do not own Spongebob or Phineas and Ferb

It was a beautiful day in bikini bottom. Spongebob was at the Krusty Krab. "I wonder if I will meet a human?" asked Spongebob. Suddenly the door to Mr. Krabs's office flew open. "You better hope not because if you do they'll kill you and use you to clean their toilets," said Mr. Krabs. "That sounds terrible Mr. Krabs," said Spongebob. "It is lad."Mr. Krabs said .Angered by the commotion; Squidward stuck his head through the window. "What's with all the commotion?" Squidward asked. "We are talking about what would happen if humans came to bikini bottom," said Spongebob. "That's impossible," said Squidward. "Humans need air to breath." "Great humans can never come to bikini bottom," said Spongebob.

**How do you like it so far? Next chapter will have the Phineas and Ferb characters in it. Please review.**


	2. the fall

The fall

In Danville, Phineas and ferb were planning what to do when there mom came out. "Your father and I have decided to go to Encino as a family," She said. "But Encino is only 10 miles away from here"

Candace said. Candace was watching her brothers so she could bust them. "It will be fun Candace," there dad, Lawrence, said we can see bikini island the worlds smallest island" he said. "Fine, but only because of the island" Candace agreed reluctantly

In Encino, Phineas and ferb were building a castle sized sand castle. Linda let Phineas and Ferb bring there friends. Candace was on the deck that connects the beach to Bikini Island. She was holding a fishing rod and a bowl to put the fish in. Candace was about to cast when some kids ran and pushed her in the water. She dropped her rod. The bowl got stuck on her head giving her air as she sank.

**Hope you liked the second chapter. Bikini island is the island in the spongebob theme song, next chapter will have the characters from Spongebob and Phineas and Ferb. Please review.  
><strong>


	3. the human

The human

Spongebob was walking home from work when he saw Patrick running. "Spongebob why are you out of work," he said. "Because of the shape that's headed down here," Spongebob replied. Patrick said "But the shape is going to land," it got darker "here". Spongebob said "It looks like a," the shape sinks more, reviling that it is a "human!" Spongebob screamed at the top of his lungs. He and Patrick barely avoided getting squished by the human. Squidward wasn't so lucky. The human stood up and screamed. "I got green stuff on my shirt!" The human said. "Um, that's my friend Squidward," Spongebob said. The green stuff started pushing and changing shape until it got off. "How is this possible?" Squidward said. "Humans need air to breath," "Maybe I can breathe because I've got a bowl on my head," the human said, the human was big, as tall as the bikini bottom needle, the tallest building in bikini bottom. "Please don't use me to clean your toilet," Spongebob cried. "I won't do that," the human said "by the way my name's Candace," "I'm Spongebob!" he said excitingly. "Nice to meet you Spongebob," Candace said. She was going to give him a high five but decided to just use her finger.

Back at the beach Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and there friends where thinking how to rescue Candace when Phineas thought of an idea. "I know what where going to do today" he said. "You thought of an idea Phineas" said Isabella, one of Phineas' friends. "Yep, remember when we found Atlantis," everyone except Perry nodded "well, I brought the dive suits wanted to dive sometime while we are here I even made one for Perry" Phineas Looked around. "Hey where's Perry?" Phineas looked around some more before handing everybody their suits. When everybody was ready they went into the ocean to find Candace.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter will have the Perry and Doofensmirtz subplot as well as plankton. Please review.**


	4. more humans

More humans

Spongebob, Patrick, and Candace were headed to the Krusty Krab so Candace could try a krabby patty when Spongebob noticed something. "More humans," Spongebob said. "Hey those look like my brothers and their friends," Candace said. "That's because we are," one of the new humans said. He had red hair and a triangle shaped head. "Check it out ferb, it's a sponge that talks," he said. "So you can talk," the kid said. "Yes, yes I can" Spongebob said. "My name's Phineas, this is my brother ferb, and those are my friends.

Meanwhile Perry was at the outskirts of bikini bottom in his official owca scuba suit when monogram called. "Agent P Dr. Doofenshmirtz is somewhere near your location. we need you to find up what he is up to and put a stop to it," Perry saluted and then commenced his search

Doofenshmirtz was at the other side scheming. "even Perry the platypus wont stand a chance against my rule-inator" he then herd a voice saying " very impressive, what does it do" dr. d then saw a microscopic green thing " It will make me the ruler of the Tri-state area" Dr. d said. "why not … the world" the green thing said. "you help me, and I'll help you". Doofenshmirtz agreed to the offer.

**Next chapter is part one of the big battle. please review.**


End file.
